


Flower Shop - Seungyoun

by Fortlix



Series: X1 Imagines [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bring me back x1, One Shot, Other, imagine, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortlix/pseuds/Fortlix
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Reader
Series: X1 Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Flower Shop - Seungyoun

Some Context: I saw an AU prompt on IG. It’s about Character A owning a flower shop, Person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says: “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” So this is based off that lol

Oh and, only one author is working on these imagines! So yeah

•

It was just a normal day for me in the flower shop I run, I start the day by eating a healthy breakfast and watered the flowers.

I opened the store and turned the TV on for something to entertain me.

People came in from time to time to buy their loved one the flowers they loved, the stories I hear are quite interesting.

_And then he came in._

A tall man who was wearing a black suit with his hair pushed back came in running in my shop.

He slammed his hands on the counter, making me flinch slightly, he was breathing heavily after all that running.

"How do I passive-agressively say fuck you in flower?"

I was quite surprised, nobody ever asked me that before.

But I smiled, knowing what to say.

I took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down all that was needed.

I gave him the piece of paper and thanked me.

"Do you have any of these?" He asked.

"I have all of them"

"I'll take one of each"

I picked the flowers, tied them together with a red ribbon and gave them to him.

"Thank you so much!" He said and placed his money on the counter, telling me to keep the change before leaving.

"Wait, sir!" I yelled. "What's your name?"

_"Seungyoun"_ He answered, "Cho Seungyoun"

"Good luck sir Cho"

He nods and leaves the flower shop.

I really wonder who he's going to give them to.

Who's the unlucky person?

•

10 PM.

It was time to close up the shop.

I ate my dinner, turned the lights off, and went to my bedroom.

While doing absolutely nothing but stare at the thumbnails for Netflix shows, I remembered Seungyoun.

He looked quite rich... Handsome too.

Googling his name wouldn't hurt, right...?

Riiiiight.

I googled his name and turns out, he is rich.

This man has made so many top hits for many popular artists.

Damn, I just met a celebrity.

I wanna talk to him again, he seems like a nice guy.

•

I was awaken by the loud horns outside, I looked out the window and saw the long traffic that looked like it would never end.

Thank god my store is in my house.

It also looks like a busy day today, there are people outside waiting for me to open the shop.

Ah... Is it because Seungyoun came here?

I went downstairs with a cup of tea/coffee and placed it on the counter, hurriedly cleaning the place up before opening it.

"Welcome!" I said as they all went inside one by one.

Today was a really busy day... And as I was closing up the shop, the door opened and it revealed a handsome Seungyoun.

He wasn't wearing a suit or anything special, he just wore casual but stylish clothes.

"Hey... I know you're closing but I just want to say thank you for yesterday" He said with a smile.

I don't get why he would thank me but I smiled back, "You're welcome"

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, who did you give the flowers to?"

"Ah," He sighed "It's actually a long story"

"If that's the case, make it shorter then"

Seungyoun chuckles and sat down.

"I have a girlfriend... We'll, she's now my ex-girlfriend after what happened" He started "My friend's wedding was coming up and I was the best man, the night before the wedding though... She cheated on me"

"Oh..." I frowned.

"It's not that big of a deal, I got over it. And so I hurried here to the nearest flower shop and gave the flowers to her... She's pretty interested in them so hopefully she finds out what they mean" He ends his story with a laugh.

I laugh along, "Quite brave of you"

"Nahh, it's nothing" He shrugs with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well it's time for me to go" He stood up, "I'll see you soon. Bye Y/N!"

"Bye Seungyoun!"

I watched him walk to his car as he left my shop.

I finished cleaning up the shop some more until I found a piece of paper from the chair that Seungyoun sat on.

It's a note...

_‘I hope we could talk some more :)’_

It said, with his number attached to it.

Well in that case, _we will._


End file.
